Stormbringer
by Asrial
Summary: Thor a été chassé d'Asgard non pas en 2011 mais a la fin des années 1800. Il est toujours sur terre depuis. Les chitauris viennent de tenter de conquérir la terre mais ils reviendront. Thor va devoir faire la paix avec son passé et redevenir le prince d'Asgard pour avoir une chance de proteger les 9 royaumes. Et peut-être reconquérir sa moitié


StormBringer

Chapitre 1

"- Stark ! TONY !...TONY !"

"- QUE QUELQU'UN L'ATTRAPE !"

La grande masse verte de Hulk bondit d'immeuble en immeuble avant d'attraper la forme immobile d'une armure désactivée pour la protéger de la chute. L'énorme créature se roula presque en boule autour de lui pour amortir leur chute.

Une fois au sol, il repoussa l'armure silencieuse.

Captain América se rua vers le fils de son ami, mort depuis si longtemps. Pour lui, pourtant, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines, quelques mois au plus.

Soixante-dix ans….

Il en avait la nausée

Une seconde armure, principalement bleue celle-là se posa près de Stark. Son porteur ouvrit la plaque du masque pour s'agenouiller près de son collègue. Avec une dextérité que seule la connaissance de l'armure et l'habitude pouvait engendrer, il fit sauter le masque pour permettre à son porteur de respirer plus facilement. Enfin…Quand il respirerait à nouveau.

"- Allez, Anthony. Ne me lâche pas mon petit." Supplia le grand combattant en armure bleue.

Le capitaine posa une main qu'il espérait apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Le seul qu'il lui restait.

Le "StormBringer" et lui c'étaient rencontrés sur les champs de bataille d'Europe, pendant la guerre. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis. Avec Peggy et Howard, ils avaient été un groupe de choc qui terrifiait leurs ennemis. Avec Bucky et leur groupe de soldat en prime, leur seule présence sur un champ de bataille était suffisante pour faire fuir le lampiste lambda en courant et effrayer jusqu'aux troupes fanatisées d'Hydra.

Mais contrairement à lui, le StromBringer n'avait pas passé 75 ans dans la glace. Pourtant, il était toujours jeune et frais comme un gardon. Super Serum ? Non, et le Capitaine le savait. Pourtant, on aurait donné à peine trente ans à son ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'on voit ses yeux.

"- Anthony, bon sang."

Hulk repoussa soudain Steve pour rugir au visage de Stark qui hoqueta en ouvrant les yeux.

Il s'agita un peu comme une tortue sur le dos.

"- Quelqu'un m'a embrassé ? Dites-moi que personne ne m'a embrassé pour me réveiller."

Steve sourit, soulagé. Près de lui, le StromBringer s'assit sur ses talons, soulagé.

Il aida son filleul à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"- Nous avons encore quelque chose à faire."

Réduire leur ennemi à l'impuissance totale….Puis l'interroger

#########################

L'ase grogna en s'asseyant sur le béton étoilé par sa rencontre brutale avec le sol à plusieurs reprises entre mains de Hulk qui l'avait confondu avec un hochet.

Il se figea pourtant soudain.

Un sourire ironique lui monta aux lèvres.

"- Prince Thor ! Votre père va être teeeellement heureux de vous savoir en vie."

Le StormBringer ne lui fit pas la grâce d'un sourire.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'a prit, Tyr !"

Le vieil Ase haussa les épaules.

"- Je prendrai bien se verre maintenant."

Thor du faire un effort pour ne pas retourner une claque monstrueuse au vieux général. Il n'avait plus la force de le blesser efficacement à main nu depuis bien longtemps de toute façon.

"- Comment comptes-tu me renvoyer à Asgard, petit prince ?"

"- Le Bifrost…

Tyr éclata de rire.

"- Le Bifrost n'est plus jeune idiot ! Le Bifrost a été détruit il y a des années ! A cause de toi !"

"- Je n'ai…." Un soulagement réel avait couru dans le grand corps du dieu déchu bien qu'il eut voulu de contrôler.

Au début de son exil, son père s'était enquit de ses progrès régulièrement, une fois tous les cinq ou dix ans en moyenne. Mais depuis près de 40 ans, il n'était plus venu. Thor avait fini par se persuader qu'Odin avait lâché l'affaire et ne comptait plus le voir revenir. Asgard était sans héritier à présent.

A cause de lui.

Mais si Odin ne venait plus à cause d'un simple problème technique….

"- TU as détruit la famille royale ! TU as cherché à tuer ton propre frère !"

Le visage de Thor se renfrogna.

"- Thor ?"

Le choc dans la voix du capitaine lui fit mal.

"- Les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne semblent l'être, Steve."

Autours de Thor, les Avengers le fixaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension, de stupeur et d'incrédulité. Leur ami ? Un prince ? De la même race que la créature qui venait de tenter de détruire la terre avec ses troupes venues d'ils ne savaient où ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

"- Alors il n'y a aucun moyen de te renvoyer à Asgard ?

Asgard ?

Steve haussa les épaules sans rien dire pour signifier à ses amis qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Tony lourdement appuyé sur lui, il doutait que le filleul du…prince ? En sache davantage sur l'origine de son parrain.

"- Aucun mon prince ! Vous allez devoir m'enfermer ici, sur terre. Et j'attendrais tranquillement le retour de mes alliés."

"- …. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir détruire Midgar ?"

Thor doutait que ça ait le moindre rapport avec lui.

Le vieux général se remit douloureusement sur ses pieds. Immédiatement, toutes les armes se levèrent pour le menacer. Il n'y prit pas garde, trop en colère pour ça. Il avança sur Thor, les poings serrés.

"- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS EUT LE CHOIX ! CHIOT IMPUDENT ! Le Trône est sans héritier, sans garde-fou ! Odin vieillit ! Et Thanos, les chitauris, ils tapaient à notre porte, ils voulaient un monde un détruire et dévorer. J'AI choisi de leur offrir celui qui offrirait le moins de résistance. J'AI choisi qui sacrifier pour que VOTRE monde, NOTRE monde puisse survivre ! VOUS AVEZ ASSASSINE VOTRE FRERE ! Et à cause de vous le trône échoira à personne ne sait qui !"

"- Il reste mes autres frères."

"- Vos autres frères ? Des bâtards ! Un aveugle arrogant, un gosse tellement plein de bonté et de sucre qu'il en dégouline, un tueur sanguinaire qui doit être tenu dans les chaines pour ne pas massacrer sa propre population ! VOUS ETIEZ DEUX ! DEUX à pouvoir monter sur le trône. Et même si je haïssais Loki, il aurait fait un bon roi ! VOUS ETIEZ CHOISI PAR ODIN! POURQUOI ! POURQUOI L'AVOIR TUE ! Pour vous assurer qu'Odin ne changerait pas d'avis ?"

Thor serra les mâchoires.

Tyr ne connaissait pas le quart de la vérité. Et Odin l'avait cachée.

"- C'est Odin qui t'as dit que j'avais tué mon frère ? Alors même que tu sais ce qu'il est ?"

Son bébé frère, qu'il avait aimé tellement fort qu'il avait failli l'épouser. Qu'il avait VOULU l'épouser. Et tout avait basculé quand Odin l'avait choisi lui, l'ainé, pour le trône.

"- Odin n'en a pas eu besoin. Un héritier bannit, un cadet qui disparaît et qui ne revient pas, même des années après ? Ha ! Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc ! Peu m'importe que Loki soit un Jotun. Il aurait pu régner ! Il avait été dressé pour ça ! Et c'est ce dont nous avons besoin MAINTENANT !"

Les mâchoires du prince se contractèrent. Une bouffée d'amour mêlée de regret, de tristesse et de dégout lui remonta dans la gorge comme de la bile.

"- Thanos et les Chitauris ?"

"- Ils reviendront bien sûr. Et je vais les attendre tranquillement"

"- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent exactement ?"

Tyr se contenta de sourire.

"- Je ne dirais plus rien."

"- Je te crois."

Le prince tira sa dague de sa ceinture pour la planter dans le cœur du vieux soldat qui s'écroula, stupéfait. Quelque chose sur ce caillou sans intérêt avait pu le tuer ? Impossible !

Thor retira sa dague, l'une des deux seules armes qui l'avait accompagné en exil plus d'un siècle plus tôt, de la poitrine du vieil homme qui lui avait appris à se battre.

Il essuya la lame sur la tunique de l'ase.

Autour de lui, ses amis s'étaient écartés.

"- ….Thor ? Il va nous falloir des explications je crois."

Les yeux dilatés, les mortels réalisaient que le nom de "Thor" n'était peut-être pas une affectation de la part du StormBringer, mais effectivement son nom.

############################

Thor regardait la ville commencer à panser ses blessures en contrebas de tour du QG du SHIELD.

Il connaissait bien cette tour. Il avait participé à sa construction et y avait ses appartements depuis son érection.  
>Comme il avait participé à la création du SHIELD avec Peggy et Howard après la guerre.<p>

Comme il avait erré de conflits en mission depuis le milieu du 19eme siècle.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il resta immobile un long moment à regarder la lune passer puis quitta le balcon de son appartement pour prendre l'ascenseur privatif qui ne desservait que son appartement, celui du Directeur en poste et quelques autres comme celui de son fils, entre autre.

L'appareil le conduisit au dernier sous-sol du SHIELD. Là ou existait encore la véritable raison à la création de la tour à CET endroit bien précis.

Comme toujours Mjolnir bourdonna doucement lorsque son maitre entra dans le sous bassement terminal du SHIELD. Fusionnée avec le rocher, le marteau de guerre attendait que son maitre le réclame.

Comme à chaque fois, elle le saluait mais il ne parvint toujours pas à la soulever.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu fait depuis plus d'un siècle qu'il était exilé sur terre, il n'était toujours pas digne d'elle.

"- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul ici, Thor."

"- Bonsoir Nicolas. Où sont les autres ?"

"- Au shawarma sur la 15eme. Tu devrais aller les rejoindre."

Le prince déchut eut un petit sourire triste.

"- Comment va Phil ?"

"- Tu le connais, il ne paye pas de mine mais il pourrait soulever Hulk d'une main."

"- Ce n'est pas ma question."

"- Il a été code bleu quatre fois avant que les chirurgiens n'arrivent à refermer son aorte. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, il se remet aussi vite sur toi. Ça reste ton fils quand même."

"- Sa mère était humaine."

"- Et sa mère à finit par épouser Howard et lui produire un demi-frère. Vous comptez le dire à Stark un jour ?"

"- Pourquoi faire ?"

"- ….Ta relation à la famille est étrange, Thor"  
>"- Ma relation à la famille est ce qui m'a amené ici."<p>

"- Ils posent des questions tu sais."

"- …. Thanos va revenir."

"- Ne change pas de sujet."

"- Ne me prends pas de haut. Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui t'es sorti de sous un carton à Kinshasa, Nicolas."

"- Ne remet pas mes origines sur la table à chaque fois que tu ne veux pas répondre a mes questions, c'est très mal élevé.

"- Voyez qui parle !"

"- Tu te plaindra à Peggy, c'est elle qui m'a élevé."

Le dieu déchu eut un sourire en coin.

"- Parce que je n'y suis pour rien peut-être ?"

"- Toi, tu m'as appris toutes les conneries que j'ai pu faire."

Les deux hommes eurent le même sourire affectueux.

Thor avait trouvé le petit garçon de quatre ans à peine, orphelin, au fond d'une poubelle, pendant une mission juste après la seconde guerre mondiale. Il l'avait péché au fond des détritus, l'avait posé sur son épaule, puis l'avait ramené avec lui. Il l'avait confié à Peggy dans l'espoir de la secouer un peu de sa dépression. Ho, elle faisait un travail remarquable, était plus solide que l'acier mais elle souffrait de sa solitude et de la perte de Steve.

Le petit garçon, à peine plus qu'un petit animal à l'époque, l'avait aidé à se remettre d'aplomb. A mesure qu'elle apprivoisait le petit enfant, elle apprivoisait sa peine.

Quand Philip était né et qu'il avait rejoint le groupe bizarre qui avait fini par créer le SHIELD, le jeune Nick de presque 20 ans l'avait pris sous son aile. C'était le futur directeur du SHIELD qui avait appris au futur agent ses premières prises de combat au corps à corps et comment crocheter une serrure ou nettoyer le python 357 qu'il lui avait offert pour ses trois ans. Un peu lourd pour un bébé, il fallait l'avouer. Tout au moins, si le bébé avait été totalement humain. Pour un demi-ase ? Il était pile au bon poids.

"- Alors ?"

Thor carra les épaules.

"- Je leur parlerais dès qu'ils seront revenus."

Le directeur du SHIELD hocha la tête, satisfait. Lui savait exactement ce que le prince faisait sur terre depuis des années. Thor leur avait tout raconté. A Howard, à Peggy, à son fils et à lui. Et encore. Il doutait que Howard ait réellement sut "exactement" la cause de la chute du prince. Le monde n'était pas tendre à l'époque avec les couples de même sexe. Alors deux frère ?

Le téléphone de Fury sonna.

"- Oui ?...Merci." Il raccrocha. "Thor ? Ils t'attendent."

Le prince hocha sèchement la tête. Il ne dirait pas tout bien sûr. Juste le nécessaire. Ses…Amis ? n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir.

#################################

La caverne était grande, lumineuse et accueillante. Laufey y venait rarement. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais parce qu'elle était loin du palais et qu'il n'en avait pas le temps. Il fallait plus d'une journée à dos de lézard des glaces soit presque 2000 kilomètres pour la trouver. Elle était situé presque à l'équateur.

Le roi de Jotunheim s'essuya le front. Il faisait chaud ici. Très chaud. Pour un jotun tout au moins. Il devait faire environ -10. Au palais, la température en été ne remontait jamais au-dessus de -30

"- Loki ?"

"- Bonjour père."

"- PAPI !"

Le roi attrapa au vol la petite bâtarde de jotun et d'elfe que son troisième fils avait sauvé de la mort, quelques décennies plus tôt. La gamine était adorable avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux violets.

"- Il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venus."

"- La situation est délicate depuis quelques temps."

Loki fit entrer le roi dans son logis. La caverne nue avait depuis longtemps cédé la place a de confortable tentures sur les murs, des fourrures sur le sol et un feu réconfortant qui brulait, vert, dans un âtre ouvert au milieu de la grotte principale.

C'était la seule pièce ou un jotun de taille normale pouvait se tenir. Laufey ne les avait jamais vu, mais il savait que Loki avait creusé profondément la glace pour agrandir son espace de vie, puis rajouter encore des pièces pour sa fille adoptive. Comme lui, la fillette avait une profonde magie.

"- Héla, tu peux aller nous chercher du lait de champignon s'il te plait ?"

La gamine physiquement huit ans sauta des bras de Laufey sur le sol.

"- Ouiiii !"

"- Elle est adorable. Tu l'élèves bien."

Loki haussa les épaules.

Il était sur Jotunheim depuis un peu plus d'un siècle. Depuis que Thor avait essayé de le tuer en apprenant ce qu'il était. Depuis qu'il avait tout perdu. Et depuis qu'Odin, pour le protéger de la haine croissante des Asgardiens à présent que son origine était connue, lui avait proposé de retourner auprès de ses parents biologiques.

Grace à sa magie, il était toujours resté en contact avec Odin et Frigga. Pour lui, ils seraient toujours "papa" et "maman", comme Laufey et Farbauti étaient rapidement devenu "père" et heu…"père". Même si c'était Laufey qui l'avait mis au monde, il était trop "masculin" physiquement pour qu'il le considère comme une mère. Ca agaçait le roi Jotun mais il faisait avec. Retrouver son benjamin avait été une surprise autant qu'une bénédiction.  
>La guerre avait failli reprendre de plus belle quand il avait réalisé que c'était Odin qui lui avait volé son fils. Heureusement, Farbauti comme Frigga étaient un peu plus calmes que leurs moitiés. La guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. Au contraire, les relations entre les deux mondes s'étaient un peu détendues.<p>

Néanmoins, Loki ne se sentait pas chez lui au palais bien que ses deux frères aient fait de leur mieux pour l'intégrer.

Il portait encore le deuil de sa séparation d'avec Thor.

Thor…Son frère… Il l'aimait encore alors qu'il avait failli le tuer en apprenant ce qu'il était.

Ils auraient dû se marier dès que Thor aurait été couronné.

Mais Thor était devenu à moitié fou en apprenant la vérité.

Odin l'avait chassé et y avait perdu ses deux héritiers. A présent, il tentait de faire de Balder un héritier potable.  
>De ce que Loki en savait par les lettres de Frigga, ce n'était pas une réussite. Le jeune prince ne s'intéressait qu'à ses livres et a sa harpe<p>

"- Quelle est la raison de votre venue, père ?"

Il fallait quelque chose d'important pour que le roi de Jotunheim se dérange sans prévenir pour venir voir son sorcier de fils.

Loki était le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes en arrivant, et en un siècle, ses compétences n'avaient jamais cessées de croitre. Il ne lui restait plus que ça après tout.

Laufey s'était démené pour lui trouver les meilleurs professeurs des royaumes pour qu'il s'imprègne de toutes leurs connaissances.

"- Les chitauris ont attaqués Midgar. Les humains les ont repoussés pour l'instant, mais ils sont déjà en train de se regrouper."

"- Les chitauris ? Ils ne sont guère plus que des insectes."

"- Un ennemi plus dangereux à prit la place de leur reine."

"- ….Qui ?"

"- Thanos.

Loki hoqueta.

Le titan fou ?  
>Il avait lu quelques textes sur lui.<p>

Midgar était en grand danger.


End file.
